Memory cards are equipped with a nonvolatile memory such as a flush memory. When memory card is loaded into a card slot of a host device, the nonvolatile memory in the memory card can be accessed from the host device.
On the other hand, attention has been paid to NFC tugs including the antenna and the chip having the NFC (Near Field Communication) function. When the NFC tug is put close to the host device having the NFC function, information can be transmitted and received between the NFC tug and the host device even under the situation where the NFC tug is not supplied with the power source.